


he is so pretty, johnny

by negasi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negasi/pseuds/negasi
Summary: "he is so pretty johnny, and i hate how much it ruin me."





	he is so pretty, johnny

The man in front of me has become blurry, so does the glasses and all the bottles of alcohol on the table.

Head is heavy, phone keep vibrating with calls and messages, I ignore all of it.

"You know what's so infuriating about Taeyong?"

"What is it?"

"He is so pretty, Johnny. Like the kind of pretty that will ruin me. The kind of pretty that makes you think he is perfect. The kind of pretty that compensate to all his imperfections. The kind of pretty that makes you couldn't say no."

"I thought you hate him?"

"I hate him. I hate him so much because he is so pretty. Like I want to ruin him, pick him apart, and patch him together again, like a puzzle. But I can't because it's not how friendship works, nor any romantic relationship."

" That's-

"Messed up, yeah I know. He is so pretty, Johnny. Like everytime I saw him my breath hitched because he is that pretty. My stomach do a flip because he is so fucking pretty. Like the Chinese porcelain on a display. So pretty but you can't touch it."

"I don't know if your feeling is that intense. I just thought you genuinely dislike him."

"I like him, but in the same time I hate him. How he could get away easily with his face. It's just... overwhelming."

"He called you."

"Let him be."

-


End file.
